De la haine à l'amour
by Yuyuth
Summary: "Je l'haime" pensa Naru. Car oui, c'est dans la haine qu'il aimait Sasu. C'était un besoin compulsif de le détruire, pour lui montrer qu'il existait. Mais il ne l'a compris que trop tard... C'était un 11 septembre...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

La conclusion de cette vie d'errance, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un fil entre l'amour et la haine. La vie et la mort. J'ai aussi appris à mes dépends que pardonner est essentiel lorsqu'on aime, ou qu'on hait une personne. Mais surtout, je sais qu'il ne faut pas menacer quelqu'un, que ce soit pour s'amuser ou sous l'effet de la colère, car si cette menace se met à exécution malgré soit… La douleur semble plus atroce que la mort elle-même.

Je peux me permettre de vous dire ça car, je l'ai vécu. Oui, je suis mort. C'était le 11 septembre 2001, comme d'autres milliers de personnes. Mes dernières heures de vie étaient les plus terrible, mais ce n'est pas le fond de ma pensée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai eu plus de mal à accepter de voir mon pire ennemi se sentir coupable de ma mort à en être malade, qu'à accepter ma propre mort. C'était simple, rapide. Lui souffre ainsi depuis maintenant cinq ans. Cinq années de survie entre ses cours à l'université et la pseudo-tombe qu'ils m'ont attribuée – du fait qu'ils n'ont retrouvés que quelques morceaux de mon corps ils n'ont pas pu me faire de réelle sépulture. Cinq ans que je me vois lié à lui, à devoir le suivre, à devoir endurer son air à la fois en colère et détruit.

Je le vois faire semblant de manger pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches, vomir dans le cas où il serait obligé de se nourrir. Je le vois pleurer et se casser les poignets à force de taper sur le marbre qui recouvre les restes. Je le vois seul, toujours seul. Il est incroyablement gentil avec tout le monde, comme avant. Il passe son temps à sourire. Mais ses yeux restent éteints, il a perdu cette étincelle qui illuminait son sourire, sourire qu'il offrait à tous, sauf à moi.

J'étais le seul à qui il n'adressait qu'un regard noir, des mots blessant. J'étais le seul à qui Sasu vouait une haine démesurée. Depuis notre première rencontre, c'était ainsi. Au premier regard nous avions eu envie de nous entre détruire. De nous faire mutuellement du mal. Sasu et moi étions les meilleurs ennemis, à la vie à la mort.

Qu'il vienne encore me taper par-dessus ma pierre, saccager chaque nouvelles fleurs déposées, planter des orties à la place de mes rosiers, toute ces marques d'attention prouvant sa haine envers moi me semblaient être des déclarations. Enfin… Il y avait toujours cette distance entre ma mort et sa vie. En y repensant, c'est certainement ça qui m'a montré que la haine et la tendresse étaient tous deux un sentiment d'amour. Ne pas pouvoir le détester à ma guise formait comme un énorme vide en moi, comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi.

De là, selon moi, j'ai pu lui pardonner ma mort. J'ai pu lui retirer la responsabilité que je lui ai d'abord donnée. Non, ce n'était pas sa faute si deux avions s'étaient pris les deux tours. Et ses paroles, du moins, n'ont pas pu le provoquer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, même si j'ai en quelque sorte refaçonné leur personnalité. Je ne gagne rien sur mes écrits, ce n'est qu'un plaisir personnel.

**De la Haine à la Mort**

Chap 1

Le professeur passait dans les rangs de sa classe. Les adolescents parlaient entre eux, réagissant avec enthousiasme à la nouvelle qu'il annonçait alors. Donnant un papier à tout le monde, il expliquait de quoi il était question, les conditions et autre. Lorsque Naru eu le papier, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus ciel s'éclairèrent alors d'une étincelle de joie, les larmes qui commencèrent à arriver les mouillaient quelque peu, leur donnant alors un aspect d'océan. Il fixait alors le papier, lisant sans cesse les quelques lignes.

Voyage scolaire linguistique en Amérique

Séjour à New York

Visite du World Trade Center avec un repas dans les Twins Towers.

Découverte de la Californie, visite du parc Disney

Du 10 Septembre 2001 au 16 Septembre 2001

Prix : XXXXXyens

J'autorise mon enfant

NOM Prénom :

Classe :

A participer au voyage scolaire linguistique proposé par l'établissement.

C'était le premier voyage qui lui était proposé. En effet, notre petit Naru était un blondinet assez simplet tout droit venu de la campagne japonaise. C'était là sa première année dans un lycée de la Ville qui contrairement à son ancien établissement, avait les moyens de faire faire des voyage aux élèves. Son corps frêle et sa peau opaline contrastait à coté de celui des garçons de la ville, tous finement musclé à la peau plus ou moins mat.

Enfin, ce n'étais pas le cas de Sasu. C'était un rebelle, le genre de garçon qui était contre les effets de mode. Habillé toujours de façon class mais décontractée. Le teint pâle sous une chevelure décoiffée noir bleutée. Car oui, les gens de la ville, ça se teint les cheveux. Naru passait dans ce domaine là, car un blond naturel était rare, on croyait toujours qu'ils étaient décolorés. Bref, Sasu était le plus populaire de la classe, mais sans jamais l'avoir cherché. Discret et solitaire, c'était le genre de garçon qu'on ne prendrait pas comme modèle. Son genre ténébreux avait tendance à éloigner la plupart même. Pourtant, tout changeait lorsqu'il souriait. C'était toujours un sourire sincère et brillant, accompagné d'un regard chaleureux. Il pouvait charmer tout le monde, n'importe qui, homme ou femme, adulte ou enfant…

Sauf Naru. Le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé avait déclenché une guerre éternelle. Une haine sans fin, comme sans raison. C'était comme ça. Et les deux le vivaient bien. C'était leur façon de s'aimer, de se porter de l'attention l'un à l'autre, de se dire « je suis toujours là, même et surtout quand tu n'en as pas besoin. ». C'était aussi leur échappatoire. Les deux jeunes étant tous deux très réservés, ils n'osaient jamais dire ce qu'ils pensaient, contredire les ordres, ou simplement s'énerver. Ils déchargeaient donc tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur l'un sur l'autre, se soulageant ainsi l'esprit.

« **Le paysan veut se payer le voyage visiblement... **dit alors le brun, en se penchant par-dessus la table qui les séparait, **tu es sur que tu pourras ? Tu sais, on comprendrait si les ventes de lait ne peuvent pas payer… Après tout, tu viens de la campagne, toi.**

**- Mes ventes de lait rendent bien, au moins, je n'ai pas à me prostituer moi… Mais je comprends tout à fait qu'on est près à tout pour se confondre dans la société, tel un mouton… »**

Les deux se souriaient de façon malsaine, sadique. Les autres élèves les regardaient en frissonnant, limite en ayant des sueurs froides. Ils avaient toujours peur qu'ils s'entretuent un jour en plein cours. Les professeurs ne disaient plus rien car rien ne pouvait empêcher leurs confrontations. C'était comme ça avec eux. Ils s'aimaient dans la méchanceté. Mais ils allaient de plus en plus loin dans leurs mots, et ils en venaient presque aux mains. Souvent, on les retrouvait à quelques petits centimètres l'un de l'autre, dégageant une aura totalement destructrice. On les séparait alors afin d'éviter un corps à corps tumultueux.

Une fois chez lui, Naru demanda à ses parents s'il était possible pour eux de financer sans se priver, ce qui pu se faire sans le moindre problème. Ils préparèrent les papiers permettant à leur petit de quitter le sol japonais, puis ceux pour qu'il puisse entrer en Amérique. Plus la date approchait, plus le blondinet était enthousiaste. Et plus Sasu le chambrait. Mais il aimait leur relation, il savait que ça voulait dire « je pense a toi », particulièrement quand Sasu venait à le contacter sur son téléphone seulement pour l'insulter. Mais ce qui lui faisait particulièrement envie dans ce voyage, c'était la visite et le repas dans les Twins Towers. Il avait toujours vu ce symbole de puissance dans ses cours, dans les livres, mais il n'a toujours pu qu'en rêver. Bref ! Il lui tardait de partir en terre inconnue.

Le jour-J arriva rapidement. Tous les gens partant en excursion étaient rassemblés devant les grandes grilles rouillées de leur établissement scolaire, il était 6h du matin. Les bus menant au port allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Sasu était adossé contre un mur, entouré de la plupart de ses fans, Naru quant à lui était avec ses amis les plus proches en train de sautiller d'excitation. Ils se surveillaient du coin de l'œil, cherchant le moindre faux pas afin de pouvoir manifester leur haine respective. Les regards froids qu'ils échangeaient ne refroidissaient pas l'atmosphère festive qui régnait jusque là, bien au contraire. Envisager de nouvelles façons de détruire l'autre les excitait plus encore.

Les professeurs faisaient le tour des élèves afin de voir qui était présent ou non. Il y avait le professeur préféré de Naru parmi eux. Et ce dernier s'amusait avec l'adulte, parlant et riant à cœur joie. Ce qui fit naître un sourire en coin, exprimant un dégout profond mélangé à une certaine envie de meurtre, sur le visage de Sasu. Et le blond aimait ça. Il exagérait alors ses éclats de rire, parlait fort – du moins, plus fort qu'il ne parlait naturellement, car les paysans, ça parle fort – et lançait des regards de défi à son meilleure ennemi. Il aimait le provoquer, faire bouillonner sa colère, tout comme une collégienne adorerait faire la mignonne pour que son amoureux l'aime toujours plus.

Enfin, les autobus arrivèrent et toutes les classes montèrent à bord. Les deux adolescents étaient dans deux bus différents, c'était donc un moment de répits qu'ils pouvaient s'accorder. Et, étrangement, ils portaient tous deux le même sourire à la fois doux et rêveur, sur leur visage d'anges.

Peu après, ils prirent le férie afin de rejoindre New York. Durant le voyage, les deux ne pouvaient pas s'entredonner, ce qui faisait monter en eux une tension presque palpable. Ils étaient très gentils, adorable, avec leurs amis. Mais leur besoin de tout extérioriser, de montrer à l'autre qu'il ne l'oublie pas et qu'il l' « haimera » jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent poussière était très fort, trop. « _Même après la mort, je continuerais de t'haire pauvre débile_ » se promit justement Naru. Ces pensées étaient bien réelles. Il le détestera même après la mort. Enfin, il ne savait pas quelle ampleur nos paroles peuvent avoir dans notre réalité. Cette première phrase n'était pas un enchainement de simples mots, mais une prédiction, une prière. Et il allait le découvrir.

Voilà, ils y étaient. Le Staple Center. Tous les élèves regardaient les hautes tours d'un air émerveillé. Ils se dirigeaient vers les deux plus hautes, surnommées les tours jumelles. C'est là qu'ils devaient prendre leur petit déjeuné, ainsi que les autres repas de la journée. Le restaurant dans lequel les professeurs avaient réservé des tables se situait au trente-quatrième étage de la première. La vue que les jeunes s'imaginaient les enthousiasmaient et ils accéléraient alors le pas afin d'y être au plus vite. Sasu et Naru se défiaient encore et toujours du regard, séparés l'un de l'autre de quelques mètres. Naru faisait parti d'un groupe plutôt animé à l'avant. Entre deux éclairs lancés à son autre, il fixait leur objectif d'un air rêveur. Pour lui, garçon de la campagne, habitué à la pauvreté, c'était un paradis. Il imaginait l'ascenseur comme les marches qui menaient au royaume de Dieu. Il n'avait pas tord…

Ceci dit, c'était une agréable journée. Le soleil éclairait déjà beaucoup la ville, les immenses bâtiments se détachaient du ciel bleu sans nuage. Oui, c'était un endroit de rêve.

Dans l'ascenseur, Naru se trouvait juste derrière Sasu. Les gens serrés le poussaient droit vers se dernier, bien que le blond essayait de maintenir une certaine distance. Mais ces efforts furent vint. Bientôt, il se retrouva le nez dans les cheveux noirs qu'il enviait tant. Ils étaient coiffés en pique, pleins de gels, et ils sentaient le gominé – une des mèches durcies par le gel coiffant lui rentra dans l'œil d'ailleurs, et son gémissement de surprise et de douleur fit rire le brun. Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur les reins de Sasu, le paysan s'empourprait de ce contacte. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps au travers de son t-shirt bleu marine. Son parfum lui parvenait à ses narines, Naru s'en délectait. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Sasu en profitait lui aussi. Au-delà de leur haine réciproque, il y avait toujours l'attirance physique, l'attraction qu'ils ressentaient l'un vers l'autre. Certainement un des déclencheurs de leur guerre : les deux jeunes hommes refusant tous deux d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe essayaient de se repousser, de se détruire. Mais ils ont fini par aimer ça, malgré eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au bout de quelques minutes, un avertissement sonor leur indiqua l'étage demandé, et ils durent tous sortir, coupant ainsi le lien entre eux, cessant cette atmosphère tendre et sentimentale. Sauf que leur haine était désormais doublée d'une sorte de frustration. Maintenant qu'ils avaient gouté en quelque sorte au corps de l'autre, ils voulaient plus. Ils voulaient continuer, ne jamais se lacher. Même si pour cela ils devaient se taper, s'étrangler, se découper en petit morceau. Tant qu'il y avait ce contacte. C'est ainsi que Sasu se retrouva à donner des coups d'épaule au pauvre et chétif Naru. Mais au lieu de répondre, le blond faisait mine de rien, semblant concentré dans la discution qu'il échangeait avec un autre jeune homme.

**« Bon, monsieur-j'ai-besoin-d'attention, tu veux pas aller trainer avec ta bande de dinde et me laisser en paix, tu vois pas que je discute sérieusement pour une fois ? » **

Ce fut la seule réponse que Naru lui accorda.

Sasu se sentait mal, suite à ça. Ce n'était pas une réflexion habituelle ça, non. Ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, non. Ce n'était pas le ton volontairement mesquin de Naru, non. Il venait de le repousser d'une voix froide, pour ne pas dire glaciale. Le ténébreux n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tellement qu'il s'était arrêté sur place, bouche ouverte, regardant Naru s'éloigner en souriant, sans le moindre regard vers lui. Pourquoi ce revirement d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi ce garçon passait-il devant lui ? Est-ce que, depuis le début, Naru le haïssait vraiment ? Aucune réponse. En temps normal, il se serait retourné, là, rien. Il devait attirer son attention. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, n'aimant pas ce doute installé dans sa tête.

**« Naru ! ** se mit-il à crier, au beau milieu de la foule. Tout le monde s'arrêta et le regardait, sauf le seul concerné. **Espèce d'ENFLURE ! Regarde moi ! **Il se retourna, mais ne lui adressa pas un regard. **Tu vas creuver, je vais te faire souffrir au point que tu regretteras d'être né ! Jamais tu m'entends, jamais, tu ne m'échapperas !**

Cette fois, ils échangeaient réellement un regard. Celui du paysan était tel deux glaçons en train de fondre, se transformant en eau salée. Les deux rivières coulaient le long de sa peau blanche jusqu'à sa machoire. Ses lèvres tremblantes ne laissaient rien échapper, elles étaient comme une prison enfermant toutes les insanités qu'il aurait aimé lui cracher en pleine figure. Il était enfermé dans ses propres sentiments, dans la peur qu'il ressentait à présent. Tout venait de basculer. Sa seule réaction fut de courir s'enfermer dans une salle, seul, à l'autre bout du couloir, loin des escaliers, loin de tout échappatoire. Les professeurs habitués le laissèrent faire, Sasu fut satisfait d'avoir touché son cœur.

Mais jamais il n'est ressorti de cette salle…


	3. Chapter 3

Pardon pour l'attente…

En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise aussi…

**De la Haine à la Mort**

Chap 2 – POV Naru

Lorsque mes yeux furent vidés de toute leur eau, je pu me rendre compte que j'étais dans un placard de rangement. Accroupi entre les serpières, sous quelques étagères. J'avais froid, et seul un trait de lumière sous la porte m'éclairait un minimum. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais pu passer à pleurer, à réfléchir à ses mots. Quel sens cela pouvait-il avoir ? Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction si excessive ? Aucune réponse. Je n'avais fais que lui dire de me laisser tranquil quelques minutes, certes pas très gentiment, mais rien de plus. Mon esprit trop embué par le flot de sentiments, toujours plus présents, envers Sasu, en vint à la conclusion rapide que ce dernier était tout aussi troublé que moi, et que donc son infernal caractère était en ébullition.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'entendais plus aucun bruit depuis longtemps. Tous les autres étaient certainement entré dans le restaurant. Peut-être ont-ils pensé à me commander un petit déjeuné, peut-être pas. Avec de la chance, un croissant était en train de m'attendre près d'un bol de chocolat chaud. J'aimais à penser que Sasu aurait pensé à moi, mais jamais je n'ai su si c'était le cas. Jamais.

C'est alors que j'entendis des voix d'adolescents, nombreuses. Parfois, j'entendais mon prénom. Des rires. Mon prénom. Des rires. Ils me cherchaient. Et je n'avais pas envie de me montrer. Je savais que mes yeux étaient toujours aussi rouge, mon visage certainement bouffi. Mais les voix se faisaient pressantes, angoissées. Et je me sentais coupable de leur peur. Je ne voulais pas parler, ma voix aurait été tremblante de mes larmes fraiches. Me levant, je voulu ouvrir la porte. Mais elle était bloquée. Je forçais. Mais rien. La serrure ne bougeait pas. J'entendis des pas venir vers moi, des cris de soulagement, un soupir familier. Sasu.

« **Laissez, j'm'en occupe.** » A-t-il alors dit, d'une voix calme, et excitée à la fois.

Je l'imaginais comme avant un combat au karaté. Réfléchissant à un angle idéal pour frapper une seule fois et directement au bon endroit. Certainement devait-il pincer ses lèvres, fixant d'un regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune la poignée de la porte. Quant à moi, je devait avoir l'air bête. Un sourire presque admiratif était apparut sur mon visage encore humide. Mais le bruit qui rententi et l'effet de son coup n'était pas celui auquel je m'attendais.

J'imaginais plutôt un bruit sourd, mais pas déchirant. Au lieu d'être un bruit métallique, c'était plutôt étouffé. Et surtout, il avait fait vibrer les murs en plus de la porte elle-même. Pire, je me sentais trembler en même temps. Mes jambes vibraient avec force, menaçant de ne plus me tenir. Quelques manches de balais me tapèrent la tête, m'arranchant un cris de surprise.

Une fois le boucan premier passé, ce fut un brouhaha de voix qui monta à mes oreilles. Des cris. Des hurlements. Sasu qui jurait. Avait-il réellement provoqué ça lui-même ? Si oui, il venait de décupler ses forces. Mais n'avait pas ouvert cette fichue porte. Parmis les cris, il y avait des gens qui parlaient, assez fort pour que nous puissions les entendre. Mais la porte m'empechait de comprendre. Je paniquais. Dehors aussi. J'étais enfermé dans un placard. Et je ne savais pas qu'eux étaient enfermés dans le bâtiment géant.

Soudain, une voix juste de l'autre coté de la porte me parvint clairement. Sasu encore.

« **Naru est là M'sieur Hatake ! **criait-il. Soulagement.

**- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre Sasu. Les escaliers sont bondés. Ce serait un miracle que l'on puisse sortir nous-même. C'est malheureux à dire, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de le sortir de là ! **Panique.

- **Je refuse de le laisser ! **Soulagement.

- **J'espère vous revoir… » **Des bruits. Tremblement. Panique.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas Sasu cette détonnation ? Non, bien sur que non. C'était quelque chose de bien pire qui affolait les gens, qui les poussait à avoir si peur, à devoir partir au plus vite. Quelque chose, annonçant la mort.

Les cris s'aténuairent au fur et à mesure que les longues minutes défilaient. J'étais encore plus recroquevillé dans un coin. J'imaginais Sasu adossé à la porte. Il, ou quelqu'un d'autre, toussait. Une odeur de brulé, de fumé, commençait à passer en dessous la porte. Un incendi ? Aucune idée. Dans mon trou, incapabe de savoir quoi que ce soit. Et l'autre débile ne me parlait pas, s'il était encore là.

« **C'est trop tard… ne pouvons plus descendre. Trop de monde… Des blessés… voies bouchées…** »

C'est tout ce que j'eu compris. Tout le monde était réellement bloqué. Nous étions perdus.

« **Sasu… **Pas de réponse. **Sasu ! **Toujours rien. **Espèce d'enfoiré ! C'est de ta faute !** Mon cri n'était que pour moi, lui aussi étouffé par la porte.

- **Il y a quelqu'un ? **Me dit alors une voix féminine en un japonais parfait, sans accent anglais horrible.

- **Oui ! Je suis coincé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Je, **sa toux coupa sa phrase, **je ne sais pas trop. C'est la débandade. Il y a eu un tremblement, le bâtiment d'à coté a prit feu. Nous avons du mal à respirer. On pense que c'était une bombe. **Elle toussait encore.

- **Dites, madame…**

**- Hayashi, appelez moi Hayashi. **Me coupa-t-elle.

- **Hayashi… Est-ce qu'il y aurait avec nous un jeune homme, d'environ 18ans, habillé de noir, les cheveux…**

**- Non, aucun jeune… Je suis désolée…** Sa voix tremblait, comme mes poings serrés.

Alors comme ça, il était parti. Il m'avait laissé. D'abord il a juré ma mort, puis maintenant qu'elle arrive, il n'y assiste même pas ? Je le hais.

Le temps qui s'écoula me semblait éternel. J'entendais les autres dehors râler, tousser, vomir. J'entendais une femme chanter une berceuse à un enfant en pleur. Une autre femme semblait chanter comme une prière. Un homme me semblait au téléphone, puisqu'il parlait seul, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé, rassurant en disant que ce n'était pas l'immeuble dans lequel nous étions. Peut-être essayait-il seulement de s'en convaincre… Un autre, d'une voix complètement hystérique, criait des mots incompréhensibles pour moi en français. De mon coté, la fumée avait envahi mon air, et je m'obligeais à respirer au travers de mon pull.

Allais-je me voir mourir ainsi ? Asphyxié, seul, dans le noir ? J'espérait. Après tout, c'est ce que voulait Sasu… Sasu… Son prénom me donnait la nausée. Il avait osé partir. Alors que tout était de sa faute. L'enfant se tut, tout le monde à la suite. Je n'entendais que leur respiration gênée et leur toux. Un reniflement. La femme continuait de chanter, mais sa voix était brisée, détruite. Que c'était-il passé ? Aucune idée… Enfermé dans le noir, je n'avais accès à aucune information.

J'entendis à nouveau un bruit sourd, mais riddicule comparé à celui du choc dans l'autre bâtiment. C'était quelque chose qui venait de tomber. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Car j'entendis qu'un homme lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux, de « tenir bon ». J'eu un frisson, respirant de plus en plus mal. Et interieurement, je priais.

Je priais pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Il m'était impossible de concevoir que j'allais possiblement disparaître, de façon si horrible qui plus est. Je priais pour qu'au moins, Sasu ne soit pas parti de son propre grés. Je priais pour que jamais il ne m'oublie, si toutefois je devais ne pas ressortir de cette pièce. Pour que l'on se retrouve, au-delà de la mort…

La seule chose que je peux vous dire de cet instant d'attente, c'est que le temps s'était arrêté. Nous étions comme dans un univers parallèle. Et lorsque la deuxième secousse nous a secoué d'une force inimaginable, il aurait pu s'écouler une heure, comme une minute. C'était comme si les minutes n'avaient plus de valeurs certaine. Comme si le monde, la vie, c'était soudainement figés dans un éternel présent. Le bâtiment tangait, ou du moins, j'en avais l'impression. Les étagères me tombèrent sur la tête, me faisant sortir de ma stupeur. La fin était là. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à force d'avoir été maltraitée par les murs en mouvement. La lumière, cachée par un nuage opaque, m'éblouissait à peine.

Prenant soin de m'essuyer le visage du sang chaud qui coulait, et tout en me protégeant les voies respiratoires, j'entrepris de sortir de ma cachette alors que la secousse c'était calmée. Je me mit alors à quatre pattes, et, j'avançais doucement. La porte grinça. Je sortis d'abord mon bras, puis ma tête, et finalement mon buste, laissant mes jambes à l'intérieur. Je n'aurai jamais du le faire.

Sous mes yeux se déroulait une scène horrible. Un homme, couché à terre, agonisait, asphyxié par l'épaisse fumée. Près de moi, une jeune femme, que j'identifiais comme étant Hayashi, était recroquevillée, cherchant à se protéger de tout. A quelques mètres de moi, près de la porte du restaurant où ma classe mangeait il y a un certain temps, une femme était inanimée, un bébé dans les bras. Lui aussi, mort. Le visage de la femme exprimait une peine et une peur indescriptible. Les yeux sortaient de ses orbites, et je devinais sa bouche ouverte, certainement devait-elle crier lors de sa mort. A peine j'eu le temps de jauger la situation, un haut le cœur me prit et je me mit à vomir. Les larmes coulaient seules.

C'est alors que l'immeuble se remit à se balancer avec force. Scellant ainsi mon destin. La lourde porte s'écrasa avec force sur mon flan. Le bruit de mes cotes broyées résonnait dans ma tête. J'eu envie d'hurler, mais je ne pu émettre aucun son. Mon visage s'écrasa au sol, me brisant le nez au passage. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Et la douleur dans mon dos était à en vomir, derechef. Hayashi hurlait à coté de moi, elle pleurait, pleurait… J'eu envie de lui dire que ça allait, et je tournais ainsi ma tête vers elle. Mais je crois que voir mon visage ensanglanté, marqué par la douleur attroce, eu empiré les choses.

« **Achevez… moi… » **C'est tout ce que j'ai su dire. Alors que je voulais la rassurer.

Elle me regardait avec des yeux ronds, immenses, affolés. Je pu alors apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus. Aussi mouillés que l'océan… L'océan…

Je me retrouvais alors porté par le courant de son regard, dans un passé pas si lointain. Une sortie entre camarades, à la mer. Dans ma tête, j'entendais le bruit de l'eau. Les vagues s'écrasant sur les digues. Les oiseaux hurlant. C'était apaisant. Calme. Je me souvenais de cette journée, avec regrets. Sasu était là, il cherchait des coquillages, seul. Il était toujours seul, lors des sorties comme ça. Je me demande pourquoi il venait. Peut-être seulement parce que j'y étais. Enfin… Je fus tiré de mes rêves par cette porte qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Elle partait, et s'écrasait à nouveau, repartait, revenait. Je me voyais déjà coupé en deux, entre le couloir et le placard.

Mais, coupé ou pas, je sombrais dans une nuit noire.

Etais-je mort ? Peut-être. En tout cas, je ne ressentais plus rien. Je n'entendais plus rien. Et je ne ressentais plus la brûlure de la fumée dans mes poumons. Sasu m'appellait. Il pleurait… _Non… Je suis là… Tout va bien… _j'aurais voulu lui dire. Mais j'en étais incapable. Mon cœur se déchirait en milles morceau – comme mes organes internes à chaque coups de porte en féraille – alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. _Sasu…_ _J'arrive._

Lorsque, finalement, j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Hayashi. J'étais dans ses bras. Elle chantonnait, comme la mère chantait la berceuse de son enfant avant de mourir. Elle s'efforça de me sourire.

« **Tout ira bien… C'est fini… Tu n'auras plus mal, je te le promet… »** me murmura-t-elle, convaincue.

C'est alors que je pris conscience de la situation. Mais il était trop tard, nous volions déjà. J'avais l'impression d'être dans les bras d'un ange, qui m'amènerait au paradis. J'avais l'impression que plus rien n'avait de sens, hormis le vent qui me caressait de partout, la chaleur qui m'enveloppait. Elle embrassa mon front, puis m'écarta légèrement d'elle. Je la regardait. Le temps s'était encore stopé. La seule marque de mouvement était le bâtiment qui défilait – de bas en haut – en arrière plan. Oui, elle avait décidé d'abréger nos souffrances à tous les deux.

Comme promis, tout s'arrêta lorsque nous nous écrasions au sol.

Mais ce n'était que le commencement.


End file.
